1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folder type telephone, and more particularly to a camera lens mounting device of a folder type telephone, in which the camera lens is installed on a hinge means of the folder type telephone, thereby achieving a communication and a camera function together.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, portable telephone terminals are divided into several types i.e., bar-type telephone terminals, flip-type telephone terminals, and folder-type telephone terminals according to their shape. Further, the portable telephone terminals may be divided into necklace types and wristlet types according to their wearing location. Moreover, the portable telephone terminals may be divided into telephone terminals for voice communication, telephone terminals for picture communication, and telephone terminals for Internet communication according to their usage. Therefore, in order to use the portable telephone terminal to achieve the picture communication and the camera function for taking a picture of a subject as well as the voice communication, a conventional camera lens assembly must be installed on the portable telephone terminal. The conventional camera lens assembly comprises a camera lens, a CCD (Charge Coupled Device), and associated circuitry for transmitting the signal of the device.
Hereinafter, the folder-type portable telephone terminal installed with the conventional camera lens assembly is described. A general folder-type portable telephone terminal comprises a body housing, a folder, and hinge means for rotatably connecting the body housing to the folder. The camera lens assembly can be installed on the body housing or the folder of the telephone terminal.
Of course, the aforementioned camera lens assembly may be installed on a body housing of the bar-type portable telephone terminal or the flip-type portable telephone terminal. Further, the camera lens assembly may be installed on a notebook computer or a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant).
Generally, the camera lens assembly is installed on a fixed element such as the body housing. Therefore, when a user picture-communicates with a counterpart using the telephone terminal provided with the camera lens assembly, the user must face the camera lens, making communication very inconvenient. Further, in order to take a picture of a desired subject, the location of the camera lens on the telephone terminal must be changed or the user must assume an inconvenient posture, thereby being troublesome to the user.
Moreover, when the portable telephone terminal provided with the camera lens assembly falls to the ground by the user's carelessness, the camera lens assembly is easily broken, because the conventional camera lens assembly installed on the telephone terminal often protrudes from the surface of the telephone terminal. This protruded configuration of the camera lens assembly on the telephone terminal is easily damaged.